Stargirl: A New Star
by XxStargirlxX
Summary: Stargirl is still deprived of her personality, her ways of accomplishing things, and of course for cheering for both teams at a game. Will a time change that? Or will it change on account of difference?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Suzanne! Suzanne!" Susie's Mom called. "A nice young boy is at the door for you."  
  
"Coming Mom!" She replied.  
  
//:\\ \\://  
  
HI. I'm Leo. Leo Borlock. Stargirl and me, well, Susie, have been going out a while. She isn't your average girl you know. Average is sitting in lunch chatting with the most popular people, trying to fit in, eating your disgusting lunch from the lunch ladies. Stargirl; well, lets just say, strumming a ukulele to her mouse for entertainment and wearing a sundress holding a small little basket in your left arm full of bread and treats for others, yeah..that's her.  
  
You would think that if you were a cheerleader for our school that you would cheer for our school. Not Stargirl. She choose to be equal and cheer for everyone. She used to be the talk of the school.  
  
"Did you see her?" everyone would murmur. During classes and in the hallways, lunch room, everywhere, you here murmurs of 'did you see her?' and 'stargirl'. I found out what the talk was about. And that's what I found.  
  
After the Hot Seat interviewed Stargirl, everything changed. There were no murmurs, no whispers, no talk of stargirl..or who she was. Though this changed, and everyone had quickly despised her, she stayed her same self; strumming a ukulele to her mouse, Cinnamon, and doing what she always did, be different.  
  
Enough about that. I went to Susie's house. We were supposed to go out today. She should be to the door soon. Most likely holding Cinnamon, in a sunflower sundress. She came to the door in a blue sundress, with little sunflowers patterned on the fabric. Cinnamon was peaking out a tiny hand made pocket.  
  
"Ready?" I asked.  
  
"Mhm...where to?" She smiled at me. Her smile; so sweet. The sun shining in her hair, her eyes glistening.  
  
"I guess for a walk," I said blushing. I had no idea where we were going to go, I should have planned a good spot when she was coming to the door. Unfortunately, I hadn't.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"We could go to the hill and watch the sunset," She suggested. She always had some great romantic idea. I wondered why I could never think as creatively as she did.  
  
I nodded. I reached for her hand. She turned and smiled at me. We walked, together, to that grassy hill. It wasn't close, but it wasn't far.  
  
A while later we arrived, she showed me that she had fore-planned this date. A small blue and white striped blanket for two lay frozen on the top of the hill. A little basket was put to the left side; filled with little triangle cut sandwiches, sugar cookies and 2 bottles of water. I think she planned it as a night picnic. A sunset picnic.  
  
"Sit, there are plenty of little sandwiches and sugar cookies in the basket," She offered.  
  
I had nothing to do but smile widely back at her. I took a small sandwich and of course I didn't regret eating it. It had such a rich, yummy taste. She took Cinnamon out of her patched pocket, and placed him on the blanket. Cinnamon creeped over to me and started to lick the extra sandwich pieces of my fingers. It tickled and I began laughing. Stargirl smiled at me and began to giggle again.  
  
"Awww, he likes the sandwich," she said laughing.  
  
"I guess," I said amazed at how fast Cinnamon cleaned my fingertips.  
  
"Look, the sun is setting," Stargirl said laying back. The smile partially vanished. But left a sweet gorgeous look on her face. Her hair shined. Eyes still glistening. She bathed in the shadows of the cactus', and she was the sugar that shimmered onto of the little cookies she always makes.  
  
It was about an hour. She had fallen sound asleep. I was so fascinated by the way she looked, I didn't want to disturb her. I packed up the wrinkled up blanket, and tucked it in the basket.  
  
"Commere' Cinnamon," I called. Cinnamon hopped into my palm and I placed her in the little patched pocket. I put the basket on my left arm. I slowly and carefully scooped Stargirl into my arms. She slightly moved as I walked down the hill.  
  
When I reached her house, I opened the screen door. Then the other door. I quietly walked up the stairs. I turned to the right and laid her on the bed. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I looked out her window. The stars were shining bright.  
  
"I better get home," I whispered. "Good night Stargirl." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
I slowly walked away from the house. I heard a slam..as if a door were to close tightly and fast. I turned to look back.  
  
"Good night!" stargirl called, wide-awake, smiling.  
  
I smiled back and continued walking home. I knew I would receive some sort of comment when I quietly walked through the front door of my home.  
  
"Huh, and let me guess this time, stargirl," Kevin's voice sounded so evil when he mentioned her. The phone had rung when I walked in, how could I not have known it would be him, talking about her.  
  
"You gotta stop dude," he said hurting my feelings.  
  
"I can't, I love her. You know that. Everyone else knows just as well too." I wasn't going to let him make me not love Susie. She was so different though. I don't know what made me love her, but I did. I just did. I couldn't feel as happy as I do around her.  
  
"Look, I have to go. Please tell me this is a phase..you can stay hooked on this girl forever," Kevin concluded feeling like a failure. I was glad he failed. If he had won me over, I would have no choice but to hate me.  
  
I wasn't happy about Kevin trying to persuade me to not love Stargirl. Kevin was my greatest friend and all, but don't you think he should at least respect her and her privacy? Maybe just for once instead of ignoring her because she is different..very different.  
  
People weren't like that anymore. You can't change them. They like to think what they think. If you aren't a part of "them" then you are ignored and treated horribly. Why they do as they do, never rang a bell.  
  
When I try to change Stargirl, she changes, but she actually shows the true way us jerks look.So popular and snotty. When she is herself, she is well, normal. All of the rest of "us" like Hillary, are well, sort of selfish. We are just to ignorant to realize it.  
  
"Where have you been Leo? You have school tomorrow. You shouldn't be out partying with your friends," Ugh. The sound of my family voice in disappointment made me sort of laugh. I had to be serious though.  
  
"I was out with Stargirl." I had nothing else to say..  
  
"Who is Stargirl?" My mom asked me.  
  
"Susie..Susie Caraway."  
  
"Ahhh..isn't she the sweetest little thing? always bringing us little gift baskets of sugar cookies. She is a very nice young lady, you be nice to her," she said warning me.  
  
"Mom, I know," I said doubting that I would ever hurt Stargirl's feelings.  
  
I let out as drastic sigh, shaking my head. I walked upstairs. I changed for bed. I sat on my bed under the covers. I tucked myself in that night. I tried to fall asleep but I felt something move toward my face. I opened my eyes and gasped. Cinnamon must have jumped out of Stargirl's pocket!  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"We must be having a sleepover! Did you tell her?" I said acting like Cinnamon could talk.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Oh no little fella, we will have to hurry tomorrow and get to her house to make sure she doesn't freak that you are missing," I said sincerely. 


End file.
